Juno
Nie grzeszyłem przeciw ludziom, nie szkodziłem poddanym, nie czyniłem nieprawości w miejscu prawdy, nie znałem zła, nie popełniałem grzechów. Nigdy nie starałem się być pierwszym ani też, by dzieła rąk poddanych moich dawano mi wobec innych ludzi, nie stałem się przyczyną nędzy biedaków, nie robiłem tego co jest wstrętne bogom. Nie oczerniałem sługi wobec przełożonego jego, nie stałem się przyczyną głodu, nie stałem się przyczyną płaczu, nie zabijałem sam ani nie kazałem zabijać, nie zadawałem cierpienia nikomu. Nie pomniejszałem ofiar w świątyniach, nie umniejszałem chlebów bożych, nie zabierałem placków duszom zmarłych. '' ''Zaiste — chociaż kroczę po przez dolinę Cienia.... Psalm Dawidowy. Wy, którzy czytacie moje słowa, żywcem jeszcze trwacie na ziemi, — lecz ja, który je kreślę, oddawna uszedłem w krainę cieniów. Zaprawdę bowiem, wieleć dziwów się zdarzy, — wieleć tajemnic odsłoni swe oblicze, — wieleć wieków przeminie, zanim wzrok ludzki padnie na to pismo. A gdy padnie, — jedni — nie uwierzą, inni — zwątpią, — i garstka jeno szczupła znajdzie pochop do zadumy w tych znakach, które na tych oto tablicach żłobię rylcem spiżowym. Rok ów był rokiem zgrozy, a pełnił się doznaniem uczuć możniejszych nad zgrozę, dla których niemasz na ziemi nazwy. Sporo bowiem przytrafiło się cudów i znaków, i wszędy — na ziemi i na morzu — czarne skrzydliska Dżumy rozpostarły się bezbrzeżnie. Nie uszło wszakże uwagi tych, którzy są gwiazd świadomi, że pozór nieba zapowiada klęskę, a — między inymi — ja, Grek — Ojnos, widziałem, jak na dłoni, żeśmy drogą powrotu dotarli wstecz do roku siedemset dziewięćdziesiątego czwartego, gdy — w pobliżu gwiazdozbioru Barana — planeta Jowisz zderza się ze szkarłatnym pierścieńcem straszliwego Saturna. Tym a tym właśnie potęgom niebios, jeśli się nie mylę zasadniczo, dano było okazać swą przemoc nie tylko na widomej skorupie ziemskiej, lecz i na duszach, myślach i zadumach ludzkich. Pewnej nocy, siedmiu nas było, we wnętrzu dostojnego zamczyska, w posępnym grodzie, zwanym — Ptolemaida, — a zasiedliśmy kołem kilka butli purpurowego wina z Chios'u. I nie miała komnata nasza innego wejścia, okrom jedynych wysokich drzwi ze spiżu, a kształtował te drzwi mistrz Korinnos, rzadkiem bo były dziełem rąk ludzkich, zamknięte zasię od wewnątrz. Zarówno — czarne kotary, stróżujące tej komnacie melancholijnej, oszczędzały nam widoku księżyca, gwiazd żałobnych i ulic wyludnionych. Nie mogliśmy wszakże z tą samą łatwością usunąć przeczuć i wspomnień klęski. Wokół nas, tuż — obok nas przebywało coś, w czem się nie mogłem dostatecznie połapać, — coś cielesnego i bezcielesnego, — jakieś brzemię w powietrzu, — poczucie zdławienia, trwoga raczej, — a ponad wszystko — ów straszliwy rodzaj trwania, któremu podlegają ludzie nerwowi, gdy zmysły ich drapieżnie żyją i czuwają, a władze rozumu drzemią i ciemnieją. Tłoczył nas jakiś ciężar śmiertelny. Szerzył się po naszych ciałach, po sprzętach komnaty, i po tych, z których piliśmy, — kielichach. I wszystko wokół zdało się zmiażdżone i znicestwione tym uciskiem — wszystko, prócz płomiennych jęzorów siedmiu lamp ze spiżu, które rozwidniały naszą orgię. Wydłużone w smukłe łodygi świateł — trwały tak społem, płonąc blado i nieruchomo. I w okrągłym, hebanowym stole, któryśmy wokół zasiedli, a który zwierciedlił się od świateł, każdy z biesiadników oglądał bladość swojej własnej twarzy oraz niespokojny błysk posępnych oczu swych towarzyszy. Wszelakoż dawaliśmy ujście swym śmiechom i byliśmy weseli po swojemu — spazmatycznie weseli. A śpiewaliśmy pieśni Anakreona, które są jeno szaleństwem, i piliśmy dowoli, chociaż purpura wina przypominała nam krwi purpurę. Był bowiem w komnacie jeszcze ktoś ósmy z kolei — młody Zoilus. Martwy, leżący wzdłuż całem ciałem, spowinięty w całun — był dobrym i złym duchem zebrania. Niestety! zgoła nie miał swego działu w naszej pohulance, chyba jeno, że twarz, zarazą pokurczona, i źrenice, w których śmierć do połowy tylko skwar dżumy stłumiła, zdawały się z naszego wesela wygarniać swą cząstkę o tyle, o ile martwi potrafią wygarnąć ją z wesela tych, którzy umrzeć muszą. A chociaż ja — Ojnos — wyczułem utkwione we mnie oczy zmarłego, stroniłem jednak usilnie od zrozumienia ich bolesnego wyrazu i, uporczywie zaglądając do pogłębień hebanowego zwierciadła, śpiewałem głosem donośnym i dźwięcznym pieśni poety z Teosu. Lecz stopniowo śpiew mój ustawał, i echa, rozlegając się w dali — pomiędzy czarnemi kotarami komnaty, słabły, głuchły, aż doszczętnie zamarły. I oto — z przegubów owych kotar czarnych, gdzie skonał przed chwilą dźwięk pieśni, powstał cień posępny, nieskończony — cień, podobny do owego, który księżyc, gdy utkwi na schyłku niebios, potrafi wysnuć z postaci człowieka, ale to nie był cień człowieka, ani Boga, ani żadnej znanej istoty. Mżąc przez chwilę pomiędzy kotarami, utwierdził się wreszcie — widzialny i sztywny — na powierzchni drzwi spiżowych. Wszakże cień ów był mglisty, bezkształtny, nieskończony. Nie był to cień człowieka, ani Boga, — ani boga Greckiego, ani Boga Chaldejskiego, ani żadnego z bogów Egipskich. I poległ cień na wielkich drzwiach bronzowych i pod sklepionym gzymsem, i nie poruszał się z miejsca — i nie uronił żadnego słowa — jeno się utrwalał coraz bardziej, aż znieruchomiał. I drzwi, na których cień polegał, tkwiły, o ile nie myli mię wspomnienie, tuż — nawprost stóp młodego Zoilusa, spowiniętego w całuny. Lecz my — towarzysze siedmiokrotni — postrzegłszy Cień, gdy się wysnuwał z kotar, nie mieliśmy śmiałości przyjrzenia mu się wręcz i nieodparcie, — jeno spuściliśmy oczy i zaglądaliśmy wciąż do pogłębień hebanowego zwierciadła. Aż wreszcie ja — Ojnos — odważyłem się półgłosem wyrzec słów kilkoro — tedym zapytał cienia, gdzie ma swój pobyt i jak mu na imię? I odpowiedział cień: — „Jam jest Cień, a mam swe barłogi obok katakumb Ptolemaidy, tuż w pobliżu ponurych pustyń piekielnych, które tają we wnętrzu nieczysty kanał Charona!”. I wówczas — wszyscy siedmiu — porwaliśmy się z miejsc, dotknięci strachem, i trwaliśmy — chwiejni i drżący na ciele i obłędni, — dźwięk bowiem głosu owego cienia należał nie do jednej istoty, jeno do całej gromady. I głos ów, zgłoska po zgłosce odmieniał barwę swego brzmienia i mętnie docierał do naszych uszu, przedrzeźniając znajome i poufne głosy tysiąca i tysiąca zniknionych druhów. = Cień = Anim patrzał na słońce przez lny, Anim chodził do boru po sny - Jenom widział, jak rzucony wzdłuż Cień mój powstał, by nie upaść już. Przetarł oczy i otrąsnął pył, Co był złoty i wiekowy był, W dniach zamierzchłych rozejrzał się wstecz. Przywdział zbroję i przypasał miecz. Siadł na rączy, na bułany koń, Uśmiechnięty cwałował przez błoń, Kopytami tratując na płask Kół słonecznych po murawie brzask! Dokąd zbiegłeś, konny cieniu mój? Czy z różami na śmiertelny bój? Czy do baśni niewidzialnej stąd? Czy w umyślny gwiazd po niebie zbłąd? «Ni do gwiezdnych wyżej ziemi burz, Ni do białych niżej słońca róż, Jeno pragnę powrócić w ten kraj, Gdzie ty byłeś - drzewom dany Maj! Gdzie ty byłeś - ponad jarem dąb - Zasłuchany w zew anielkich trąb, A ja - w pobok od słonecznych wrzeń. - W głębi jaru - twój dębowy cień! Gdzie ty byłeś z tamtej strony chat W snach zapadły, nieprzebyty sad, A ja - na wznak poległy u wrót - Twej zadumy wzór nikły i skrót!..." Wracaj, cieniu, konny cieniu mój, Poprzez kwiaty - w ten za nimi znój. Poprzez biały na jabłoni puch - W zmierzch dębowy, gdzie bywał mój duch! Anim patrzał na słońce przez lny, Anim chodził do boru po sny - Jenom widział, jak w wiosenny czas Z cieniem moim Bóg spotkał się raz... Bolesław Leśmian Charles Wright Shadow and Smoke Live your life as though you were already dead, Che Guevara declared. Okay, let’s see how that works. Not much difference as far as I can see, the earth the same Paradise It’s always wanted to be, Heaven as far away as before, The clouds the same old movable gates since time began. There is no circle, there is no sentiment to be broken. There are only the songs of young men, and the songs of old men, Hoping for something else. Disabuse them in their ignorance, Lord, tell them the shadows are already gone, the smoke Already cleared, tell them that light is never a metaphor.